It's real, isn't it?
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Kalian pasti akan menganggapku aneh, gila, kalau aku mengatakan hal ini. Ya, walau diriku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi entahlah, kalian pasti akan tertawa, mungkin?/"Ano, Jones-san, apakah Anda percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya 'personifikasi negara?"/First APHXKMM fiction. R'n R? :3


_**DOOR**_

_**DOOR**_

_**DOOR**_

_**DOOR**_

"_TEMBAK!"_

"_SERANG!"_

_**DOOR**_

_**DOOR**_

_**DOOR**_

_**DOOR**_

_**BRAK**_

_Dua sosok pria terlihat, masing-masing memegang _revolver. _Dan salah satu dari mereka terduduk, terjatuh lebih tepatnya ditanah. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi menatap sosok yang tersungkur ditanah yang basah akan darah dan mayat tersebut._

_Ia menatap sosok itu dengan sendu, sedih, tersakiti kepercayaannya terhadap sosok didepannya. Bermacam-macam ingatan masa lalunya dengan sosok tersebut melintas dengan cepat._

_Sambil tersenyum pahit Ia berkata pada sosok yang rupanya menangis itu. "Padahal, kau dulu sangat besar, _England_…"_

_Hujan tidak berhenti menangis pada hari itu…_

[_American Revolutionary War: 19__th__ April 1775- 3__rd__ September 1783_]

**=o0o=**

_BRAK_

Sepasang mata coklat tua terbuka dengan lebar. _Dan_ kaget. **Shock**, kemungkinan kata yang lebih tepat.

Kedua mata itu langsung melihat kedua sisinya dengan waspada dan panik. Entah mengapa, beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Ia bermimpi bahwa di dunia ini, ada yang namanya personifikasi. **Personifikasi negara**, lebih tepatnya. _Absurd_ sekali, bukan? Konyol dan tidak masuk akal, bukan? Teman-temannya pasti akan tertawa terpikal-pikal, bila Ia menceritakan mimpinya tersebut kepada mereka, begitu pula Ia, bukan?

**Tidak.**

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa, baginya hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ditertawakan. Karena, ya ntah mengapa, baginya hal tersebut bukanlah berita _hoax_ ataupun rumor basi. Tetapi sebuah fakta. **A fact**. Suatu hal, yang secara _**de facto**_, ada.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil beberapa langkah kearah kamar mandi kamarnya.

_KLEK_

_KREK_

_SRUUSH_

Ia menekan tombol lampu kamar itu. Memutar keran wastafel itu.

_JRAASH_

Dan membasahi mukanya. Menatap kaca didepannya, Ia melihat refleksi wajahnya. Sepasang mata coklat tua dan rambut coklat tua sepunggung. Ya, itulah sosok gadis sembilanbelas tahun diawal masa kuliahnya. Ya sosok gadis yang bernama,

_KREK_

Yamada Miiko.

**=o0o=**

_**Kochi Muite Miiko!**_** © Eriko Ono**

**Axis Powers: Hetalia © Himaruya Hedikazu**

_**It's real, isn't it?**_** © Shitoichi Maruki**

**OCs © **_**The countries' people, I only own Shitoichi Maruki/Foreno Citrus, Kagame Natsumi, and Hatsumoto Takeru**_

**| AU | Xover | OOC (**_**for the sake of the story**_**) | **_**Random**_** (yep, **_**random**_**) | **_**Countries' and human names are used**_** | OCs | **_**A **__**bit**__** historical**__**Angst, friendship, etc.**__**Straight, a **__**bit**__** slash, and crack pairings**_** | Typo(s) | **_**etc.**_

**=o0o=**

"Mengapa diriku selalu bermimpi hal-hal yang seperti itu sejak SMP?" Tanyanya pada refleksi didepannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu darimana yang namanya personifikasi negara itu…"

"Mengapa…" Bagai sebuah anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mengapa semuanya **harus** tentang peperangan negara-negara zaman dahulu…"

"Penuh dengan darah, mayat, kekerasan…"

"Aku benci perang."

Memang mudah bagi kita untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut. Namun, bagaimana caranya untuk kita, agar menghindari peperangan, konflik, bahkan perseteruan antar negara tanpa mengangkat senjata? Secara diplomatis? Mungkin. Namun, bila kita sudah terdesak, senjatalah yang menjadi pilihan utama, pertama,

**Dan terakhir.**

Kadang kala, perang secara diplomatispun juga membuang-buang banyak waktu. Mereka yang dikatakan **pahlawan** pada saat sekarang, yang berperang melalui sidang, perjanjian, dan tetek bengek lainnya, merupakan musuh negara pada zaman mereka.

Jika kalian bertanya kepada kakek-nenek kalian, atau orang-orang yang pernah hidup pada zaman peperangan tersebut, tentang apakah tokoh yang sering mengajukan perjanjian, persidangan, terhadap musuh itu adalah pahlawan. Mereka pasti akan tertawa, mencaci maki mereka. _Bah_, tidak ada yang namanya keadilan, dan hukuman didunia politik.

Mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi, Ia mengambil sehelai handuk. Dan mengeringi wajahnya yang basah tadi. Ia menatap refleksinya lagi untuk terakhir kali, dan meninggalkan kamar mandi itu.

_KLEK_

Dengan penuh tanda tanya dipikirannya.

_**To be continued…**_

**=o0o=**

**[Listening to, **_**Marukaite chikyuu – Namikawa Daisuke**_**#apahubungannyadenganficini!?]**

**AN: Saya bukannya meng-**_**update**_** cerita yang lain, malah mem-**_**publish**_** cerita baru. Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan otak saya yang penuh dengan **_**plot bunnies**_**. xD#PLAK# Ok, cerita ini memang banyak yang menyinggung tentang pandangan politik dan **_**history**_**, dan ****sedikit**** melenceng dari topik awal pembicaraan. Maklumkan, saya memang **_**Author**_** yag **_**random**_** stadium 4. 8D Dan oh, jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa saya mendengarkan lagu tersebut *nunjuk lagu diatas*, ketika menulis cerita ini. Saya juga tidak tahu. xD#kicked# Yang penting, saya mendapatkan ide ini ketika mengingat tentang ****personifikasi negara**** dari APH. Dan ketika dapat **_**random plot**_** ini, saya gabungkan dengan KMM, kuliah, de el el. TADAA~ Jadilah fic yang **_**random**_**-nya minta ampun! Dan ini masih prolog! Jadi ada **_**cliffie~**_** xD**

**Saya banyak bacot ya? Hmm… saya lanjutkan bacotan saya di **_**chapter**_** berikutnya. 8D**

**Sampai jumpa di **_**chapter**_** berikutnya~**

_**Spoiler:**_

"Hei anak baru, perkenalkan namaku Alfred F. Jones!"

.

"Sepertinya, saya pernah melihat Anda disuatu tempat, Ludwig_-san_."

.

"Honda? Anda pemilik perusahaan Honda, Jepang, ya, Honda_-san_?"

.

"_Ano_, Jones_-san_, apakah Anda percaya didunia ini ada yang namanya **personifikasi negara**?"


End file.
